Solvents have typically been used in a preparation of agricultural chemical formulations. For example, organic solvents were frequently used in various formulation types since at least the 1950's when pesticide products were first developed and used on a large scale. However, many common solvents exhibit either high water solubility or poor solvency of agricultural chemicals.
Those typical solvents that exhibit high water solubility provide an environmental risk when used in large quantities, such as in agriculture. For example, such water soluble solvents may enter the water system, such as rivers, lakes, and aquifers, contaminating water supplies.
On the other hand, those traditional solvents that have low water solubility may also exhibit poor solvent characteristics with respect to particular agricultural chemicals. As such, a low ratio of agricultural chemicals to solvent is used, resulting in a large quantity of solvent being used to deliver a small quantity of an agricultural chemical.
Consequently, an improved organic solvent would be desirable.